De vuelta a casa
by bigbangaL
Summary: Espero que os guste el cap    y decir que no los personages de dijimon no son mios no TT TT por desgracia pero un dia lo seran muahahaha XD


Enamorada desde que la conociste, no para de pensar en otra cosa ni en nadie mas, estas como ausente, intentas pensar en otra cosa pero no puedes solo tienes esos momentos para la persona que amas y en una horas verás.

**Cap 1 Llegada a Japón y primeros reencuentros.**

Ya eran las 12:30 de la mañana y acababan de aterrizar con retraso al aeropuerto, debido a que unos pájaros no se querían mover de la pista de aterrizaje, con todo esto dos chicas salían sanas y salvas del aeropuerto y se dirigían al coche que las llevaría a casa.

-Mimi se puede saber donde narices esta tu chofer me estoy poniendo de los nervios- decía la pelirroja algo mosqueada.

-T-tranquila que yo no tengo la culpa de estoy vale?- contestaba Mimi un poco asustada

-Lo siento pero es que ya sabes que los aviones me parecen claustrofóbicos y encima van y se ponen los malditos pájaros en la pista de aterrizaje están todos en mi contra- replicaba Sora mientras se sentaba en la maleta y suspiraba.

-Bueeno pronto llegaremos a Odaiba tranquila- decía la pelirosa mientras intentaba relajar a su amiga- vamos anda que el chofer debe de estar por aquí ¡Miraa ahí esta! – exclamo Mimi para sorpresa de Sora.

-Vamos rápido tengo ganas de llegar ¡ya!- dijo Sora mientras corría hacia el Audi.

-"Desde luego no se de que me sorprendo" Vale Sora espérame!- gritaba mimi mientras corría detrás de su amiga

Al llegar al coche las amigas subieron a el y pusieron rumbo a Odaiba

Por el camino Sora y Mimi iban imaginándose como serán ahora sus amigos, más altos, más fuertes, más maduros…

Al llegar a Odaiba las chicas se instalaron en la casa de Mimi, bueno mejor dicho, la mansión de Mimi. Aquella casa era increíble, a Sora le encantaba vivir con sus padres pero cuando Mimi le dijo lo de su casa cedió enseguida, aquella casa era una de sus debilidades, su decoración combinaba las nuevas tecnologías y las decoraciones más antiguas de muchos puntos del mundo. Así que se podría decir que era como vivir en un museo interactivo.

Después de dejar sus pertenencias las digielegidas fueron directas a ver a sus amigos ya que a los padres de Sora pasarían a visitarlos entrada la noche. No se decidían por donde empezar a buscar a sus amigos a si que se inclinaron por darse un paseo por el polideportivo por si acaso podían ver a alguno de sus amigos jugando por allí, y en efecto acertaron, en el campo de futbol se encontraron con el primero de los digielegidos, Tai ,como de costumbre entrenando al futbol con su equipo, del cual era delantero y capitán, lo eligieron debido a su juego y a su indiscutible facilidad tratando con el balón y aunque había madurado desde hacia dos años seguía tendiendo alguna bronca con los árbitros, era algo que no habían conseguido cambiar los demás compañeros.

Pero allí estaba el mismísimo Taichi Yagami al cual le cayo un pelotazo en la cabeza debido a la distracción que le habían proporcionado Mimi y Sora con sus saludos.

-¡Taiiiii! – Gritaban Sora y Mimi mientras corrían hacia el.

-¡!Soraaa Mimiii!- exclamaba atónito el moreno mientras salía por el corner hacia ellas

Cuando se encontraron los tres amigos se fundieron en un abrazo el cual duro poco ya que a continuación el portador del valor comenzó a hablar:

-¿Ya estáis aquí?, ¿Cuanto os quedáis?, ¿Y donde?, ¿Y cuando habéis venido?- preguntó Taichi casi sin aliento.

-T-tranquilo figuraa más despacio- respondió Mimi riéndose

-Nos quedaremos todo el verano y probablemente el ultimo curso lo estudiaremos aquí con todos, hace una hora aproximadamente que hemos llegado y nos quedaremos en casa de Mimi- contestó Sora sonriendo divertida al ver que su amigo no había cambiado demasiado.

- ¿E-en su casa? - preguntó señalando a Mimi y seguidamente haciendo gestos con las manos a modo de grande.- y habrá fiesta algún día supongo ¿verdad?

-Si en mi casa y todo se verá tranquilo, no corras- y mientras dijo esto ponía los brazos en jarras y una pose como de madurez.

-tranquilo, se que te está sorprendiendo, pero no es tan madura como parece-dijo sora acercándose divertida a Tai intentando que Mimi no se entrara.

-Que te he odio- grito Mimi mientras intentaba coger a Sora la cual corría desesperada pues sabía que su amiga era terrible cuando se enfadaba a lo que Taichi las miraba divertido.

-Bueno tranquilas chicas vayamos a ver a los demás- dijo esto mientras intentaba separar a las amigas de un posible homicidio por parte de Mimi.

Dicho esto los tres amigos dejaron el entrenamiento atrás y se dirigieron donde el portador del valor había quedado con sus amigos.


End file.
